Veggie
by badger62
Summary: Bulma decides she will not be called "woman" anymore. She begins to call Vegeta a certain nickname that he hates. will he agree to stop calling her woman? Please review this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters

Bulma always seemed to be working whether it was building a space ship, fixing dinner, or caring for Trunks. Once again she was working diligently. Although this time she was working in a different way. The blue haired genius was thinking of a plan to get Vegeta to stop calling her "woman". Not an easy task but the determined wife felt it had to stop. It was degrading, offensive, and unnecessary.

"Lets see…. I could smack him every time he says it" Bulma thought to herself. She shook her head knowing all to well that could mean serious consequences for her.

"I could just ignore him when he says it" she quickly dismissed that idea because it was simply impossible to ignore a guy like vegeta.

After several hours of intense pondering a maniacal smile found its way to bulmas face. She had her plan, now she just needed to put in motion.

"woman" vegeta shouted while stomping into Bulmas lab. "I told you the GR was broken hours ago"

Bulma smiled at vegeta then chirped "I'm sorry Veggie I must have forgot".

"You forgot, What do you mean you for…." Vegeta stopped mid sentence with a puzzled look on his face. "Wait what did you just call me?" he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about veggie" Bulma replied.

"There you said it again, don't call me that ridiculous name." Vegeta commanded.

"What's the matter, you don't like your nickname?" Bulma asked grinning ear to ear.

"Nickname? That is NOT my nickname I don't have a nickname you imbecile!" the proud saiyan prince was screaming at this point.

"Oh veggie it's so easy to get under you're skin." Bulma said. "I'll fix the GR for you Veggie, since you asked so nicely." Bulma said sarcastically leaving her lab. Vegeta just stood there with a priceless look on his face.

It would take the woman at least an hour to fix the GR. So Vegeta had nothing to do but think about the event that just took place.

"Ok it's obvious she is trying to piss me off. She is doing a damn good job too. But why? Why is she trying to anger me? And where did she come up with that name? Its horrible!"

The arrogant man decided the only reasons could be she wants something from him, or she just decided to torment him. Quite frankly he didn't know which was worse. One thing was for sure he was going to find out. Vegeta walked into the GR looking for answers.

"Alright woman what do you want. Why are you calling me that forsaken name?"

Bulma stopped working on the complex structure and turned to respond to her royal pain in the ass. "What name?" she asked.

"don't play dumb! You know very well what I am talking about!" The saiyan yelled.

Bulma smiled and cheekily asked "Why, don't you like it Veggie?"

Vegeta was becoming more than angry now "I am the prince of all saiyans not a side dish."

Bulma decided it was time to reveal the method behind the madness. "Alright Veggie here is the deal I will stop calling you Veggie when you stop referring to me as woman you jerk."

Vegeta thought about it for a second and quickly snapped back "No way you cant control me like that. I will call you what I want woman."

Bulma sighed then said "Fine suit it yourself Veggie." she picked up her tools then left the GR "He'll give in, I know it." she reassured herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days pass of constant verbal battle between Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma never said Vegeta's real name. She made sure to call him Veggie as much as possible. Vegeta couldn't stand it but he wouldn't let her know she was getting to him. Bulma knew him too well though, it was obvious he was going mad.

"Veggie" Bulma called out to her husband.

Vegeta cringed at the sound of her annoying voice yelling that hideous name. "What now woman." he barked back.

"Don't be such an ass Veggie. I was just going to tell you I am leaving for a conference and wont be back until late tonight." Bulma said walking into the living room where The saiyan sat.

Vegeta looked up at her. He may never had been more exited in his whole life. No being called veggie for a whole day. Of course, he couldn't let her know he was excited.

"What do I care? Why are you telling me this?" The proud saiyan shouted

"Someone needs to watch Trunks." Bulma said implying that "someone" was Vegeta.

"Don't look at me woman. What about your mother?" Vegeta had baby sat Trunks a few times and actually did a decent job.

"Give me a break Veggie you know that my parents are out of town. Besides he looks up to you so much. He just wants to spend time with you. Please do it veggie, not just for me but for him too."

Vegeta would never say it out loud but he cared deeply for Trunks and Bulma no matter how cold he was. Bulma knew this and she was counting on him for the day.

Vegeta got an idea then spoke his mind. "alright woman I will watch the brats under one condition. You stop calling me that disgusting name." He smirked contently.

Bulma was expecting this and had a plan. "Alright Vegeta I won't call you veggie anymore." she said.

"Then we have a deal" Vegeta replied.

"Great I will go tell trunks the good news." she said leaving to go to her sons room.

"Trunks sweetie I am leaving today and wont be back till after bedtime. Don't worry though your daddy is going to watch you." Bulma said kissing trunks' forehead.

"Really mom that's awesome." trunks replied happily.

Bulma smiled, it was time to put her new plan in motion. "Yeah and hey, your dad was thinking you can invite Goten over to play."

"Yippee I will call him right a way. Goten and I had a blast last time dad watched us."

Bulma smiled and rubbed Trunks' lavender head. "No need I will call him for you, now you just go get ready."

"Ok mom." the six year old replied gleefully.

Bulma called Chichi and talked for a while before asking if Goten could come over. Chichi decided it would be nice to have some peace for a day then gave her permission. Bulma then asked to talk to Goten. She invited him over and he happily agreed to come. Bulma then proceeded to give talk to Goten for several minutes.

Bulma gathered her things, said goodbye to trunks and headed for the door. Before leaving she looked at Vegeta and quickly said "bye honey, Have fun babysitting Trunks…and Goten." Then she quickly left the house.

A terrified look of pain and horror came across Vegeta's face. "Wait I'm not watching the two of them this wasn't the deal." He screamed out. It was too late she was gone and he was left there alone with Trunks and Soon to be Goten. He had no help thanks to Bulma's parents being out of town. Vegeta reminisced of the only time he had to baby sit the two saiyans.

**Flashback**

Vegeta was trying to sleep when Trunks and Goten decided to play "Trampoline". They both began jumping up and down on Vegeta's chest and stomach like a trampoline. Quickly overcome with rage Vegeta punched both of them square in the nose. The two boys began to cry and wail uncontrollably.

"You idiots what did you think would happen? I am your master for the day not your play thing." Vegeta Yelled covering his ears at the pain of the cries.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" The more he yelled the more the boys cried. Vegeta then made a huge mistake

"If you two shut up I will take you to the park." He yelled. Instantly the two boys jumped up and slapped a big hug on Vegeta.

"we'll go get ready right away dad." Trunks said Laughing.

"Oh boy I cant wait." Goten exclaimed following Trunks to his room.

Vegeta stood there like a statue with a regretful look on his face. "What have I done?"

Now at the park Vegeta sat on a bench trying to eat his hotdog he got from a vendor (without paying). He was not really paying attention to the boys when suddenly

"Tag your it." Goten said running away. After tapping Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta ignored it and went back to his hot dog. Suddenly Goten was in his face.

"Leave me alone boy. Cant you see I'm eating?" Vegeta said with a mouthful.

"But your it you have to chase us." Goten said confused.

"No I don't have to do anything except keep myself from destroying you!" Vegeta hollered spiting chunks of bread into Gotens face. Goten looked as though he was going to cry when out of nowhere trunks jumped in.

"Your it" Trunks said while snatching the half eaten hot dog from Vegeta.

"Hey give that back you little shit!" Vegeta screamed. Trunks and Goten then flew off being pursued by Vegeta. They got what they wanted the chase was on. Eventually the chase led them home. Trunks and Goten were Laughing hysterically at the flustered prince.

"Alright you two think your funny? How is this for funny?" Vegeta yelled while forming a ki ball.

"Vegeta!" a familiar voice screamed. "Just what do you plan on doing with that" Bulma was back from her night out.

"I..I…I was just…" Vegeta was stumbling over his words. "I was just showing them a… new attack." Vegeta shot a look at the boys as if to say "don't say one word." Bulma looked shocked.

"wow I'm so proud of you spending quality time with your son and his friend." She walked up and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "Thanks for watching the boys for tonight." Bulma then walked into the house.

Vegeta left to go to bed, while Trunks and Goten laughed.

**Flashback over**

Vegeta Narrowly escaped trouble that night. Now he would be watching those two twice as long. He reassured himself it wont be so bad since he wont be hearing that blasted name. The doorbell rang. "that's Goten" Trunks shouted running to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks and Goten ran up to Trunks' room and played games for a good hour.

"I don't believe it peace and quiet" Vegeta chuckled to himself "Nice try woman you didn't expect the brats to behave did you?"

"Hey Goten what do you say we go play with my dad?" trunks said with a smirk that resembled his fathers.

"Yeah lets do it." Goten shouted. "but what will we play?" The five year old asked.

"Hmmm good question." Trunks had the same ability to cook up plans that his mother did so he didn't take long for this one.

"How about this." Trunks said holding up a game he found under his bed.

Vegeta was sleeping on the couch when something began to tug at his pants.

"Not now woman. don't you sleep?" Vegeta grumbled rolling over.

"Dad wake up." Trunks said.

"Rrrrrrr what do you want? Go away." Vegeta looked at the floor and saw a poke-a-dot mat.

"What the hell is that?" The confused prince asked.

"TWISTER!" Goten screamed with joy holding up the spinner.

"Here is the instructions dad." Trunks handed him the manual.

It didn't take Vegeta one second. "Ha ha ha you cant be serious son."

"Well will you play with us?" Trunks asked.

"Absolutley not, you should have known better than to wake me up for this." Vegeta stated.

"C'mon please play with us Veggie." Goten said with his best puppy dog face.

Vegeta stopped moving and breathing all together with the look of a frieghtend child for at least one minute before softly asking "What did you call me boy."

"Veggie." Goten replied.

Vegeta looked at the boy with hells fury in his eyes. "Don't ever say that again! Do you hear me boy?" Vegeta screamed.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other with ridiculous smiles. They're favorite game was about to begin. It was called "piss off Vegeta". It was a fairly easy game but fun none the less.

"Veggie Veggie Veggie!" The two boys simultaneously yelled laughing.

"I'll kill you!" Vegeta leapt from the couch chasing after the boys.

The three saiyans ran around the house for over an hour. Vegeta realized that he was just playing their game and fueling the fire. He stopped. "Damn kids." Vegeta sat on the couch while Goten and Trunks repeated the name over and over running around the house. Vegeta did his best to ignore it but he just couldn't. He gave in.

"That's enough! I will play this Twister."

"Really?" The boys asked.

Vegeta was seriously considering it. "Just show me how to play."

The boys began to demonstrate the game. Vegeta stared in disgust at the two saiyans on the floor wrapped around each other.

"Ok now you join in." Goten said happily.

"No way I'll never do that."

"But you said" Trunks began

"Nevermind what I said I am not playing." Vegeta snarled interrupting Trunks. "I am going to take a shower and when I get back this game better be in the trash. No son of mine will play games like this."

Vegeta stormed off to the shower. He stayed in the shower for two hours just to delay the inevitable. He would have to continue to watch the brats.

While Vegeta was cleaning up, the boys decided to continue their game of "piss off Vegeta."

"Hey goten lets take all my dads clothes and put them in the street." Trunks snickered.

"He is gonna be mad." Goten said wearily. "Lets do it!" He then added.

Vegeta had finished drying himself off and exited the bathroom. He began searching his room for his clothes.

"TRUNKS GOTEN!" Vegeta screamed as loud as he could. He then heard the boys laughing hysterically. He stormed into the hallway where they sat he was wearing a pair of Bulma's sweat pants. "where are my garments." Vegeta demanded.

"How did we miss a pair?" Trunks asked looking at Goten.

"These are your mother's." Vegeta stated.

The boys couldn't hold back their laughter (not that they would have tried.) they told Vegeta where his clothes were in fear he would turn them inside out. Vegeta gathered his clothes, put them away, and then set his sites on the troublemakers.

"don't speak to me for the rest of the night if you know what's good for you." he said in a sinister voice.

Vegeta sat on the couch and watched television for the next several hours. Bulma was on her way home. He almost made it through the night when Goten and Trunks came down from bed to get something to drink.

"Dad why are you still wearing moms pants?" a puzzled Trunks asked his father.

Vegeta was embarrassed but the truth was they were the most comfortable pants he ever wore. He just ignored the question.

Goten then made a comment that set the ticking time bomb off. "Veggie wears girl clothes!"

Vegeta stared at Goten with bad intentions. He powered up and formed a ki energy.

"Vegeta what are you doing? teaching them an attack again." Bulma asked as she walked through the front door.

"He's gonna kill me and Trunks, Bulma." Goten said crying.

"No I'm just killing you." Vegeta snarled.

"That's enough Vegeta." Bulma said stepping in front of the boys.

He powered down and Bulma sent the boys to bed.

"What was that about?" Bulma was demanding answers.

"The runt had it coming." Vegeta declared. "He kept calling me that ridiculous name."

"I told him to you idiot. When I called him I told him if he did I would buy him a new toy." Bulma said.

"I knew it." Vegeta was furious.

"I said I wouldn't call you Veggie if you watched the kids and you did so I wont. Know if you don't want anyone else to call you that then stop calling me woman." said Bulma

"I wont let you control me. No deal." Vegeta stubbornly said.

"Fine, now one more thing. Why are you wearing my pants you freak?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta was taken back to why he had to put them on and became angry.

"Alright woman if you want to know I will tell you everything I went through today.

(next chapter is the conclusion)


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma chuckled as Vegeta told her the hell he had been through and why he was wearing her pants.

"This still doesn't explain why you are still wearing them." Bulma said laughing.

"Don't laugh at me woman this is all your fault." Vegeta said gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but you brought this on yourself. If you weren't so stubborn and just stopped insulting me we wouldn't be here know." Bulma said

"Now you should know this weekend there is going to be a cookout and every one is coming." Bulma knew this was her trump card. If this didn't work nothing would.

"What? Woman I swear if Kakorott calls me that humiliating name no one on this planet is safe." Vegeta was dead serious.

"Humiliating? You have no idea do you? How do you think I feel when you order me like a servant in front of my friends." Bulma began to sob. "everyone is going to be here and they are all going to call you Veggie if you don't stop calling me woman."

Vegeta pictured everyone laughing as he became angry. All of them repeating over and over "Veggie Veggie Veggie" he knew he couldn't handle that. He thought it over for the next couple days. The weekend was approaching and so was his humiliation.

He entered the GR to train but he wasn't focused he was paranoid. He could see it now Kakorott's stupid face smiling laughing at him. Then he thought about Krillin such a worthless weakling calling him that name. Yamcha, quite frankly he wished Yamcha would call him that just so he could have the pleasure of breaking his neck. The Cyclops and the freaky clown thing would be laughing. Vegeta hardly even knew them. The Namek would just stand there smiling. That was it. It was time to stop this.

Vegeta entered Bulma's lab and stared at her with an emotionless face. Bulma stared back with hope in her eyes.

"Fine you win I will no longer refer to you as woman." Vegeta said quietly.

Bulma smiled then said "thank you it means so much."

She couldn't believe it he finally gave in

"From now on I will refer to you as Bitch."

Then again maybe not.

End

There it is my first fic ever please review I know the end kind of sucks but any suggestions would be great.


End file.
